psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant
Opis Grant to piesek rasy Łajka Zachodnioeuropejska. Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu i do niego należy gdzie jest Łowcą Burz, dokładnie on i Fay tworzą ekipę pościgową. Jest także jej chłopakiem. Wygląd Grant to dobrze zbudowany i przystojny samiec Lajki Zachodniosyberyjskiej. Większość jego futra jest jasnożółta. Tylko na przednich łapach ma białe skarpetki. Oczy Granta są niebieskie. Często na głowie nosi okulary słoneczne zaciągnięte do góry. Charakter Grant to na co dzień pogodny, pewny siebie i odważny piesek. Może być także przyjazny i może opowiadać różnie żarty. Swoją prace traktuje bardzo poważnie, choć zawsze każdy pościg go bardzo ekscytuje. Ma dużą wiedzę na ten temat. Uwielbia burze i każda zdaje się być dla niego pięknym widowiskiem. Zna wiele terminologii, oraz procesów powstawania burz, trąb powietrznych. Dobrze też potrafi prognozować nadchodzące burze. Nie lubi bez burza i wtedy nudzi się choć ma także inne pasje, jednak to jest jego głównym hobby. Gdy nadchodzi jakaś silna burza stara się także ostrzegać wszystkich. Wie kiedy przystopować jakiś żart. Jak kogoś nie lubi to albo go ignoruje, lub mówili zdawkowo i oschle. Nie jest lalusiem, takie podejście wręcz go irytuje i przyprawia o mdłości. Bardzo lubi przebywać w towarzystwie Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. W stosunku do nich jest pogodny, lojalny, przyjazny miły. Gdy ma zły dzień idzie na odosobnienie. Może dociąć. Jeżeli chodzi o Fay to bardzo ją kocha, zawsze w jej towarzystwie staje się czuły, często patrzy na nią i myśli o niej. Cieszy się kiedy przebywa z nią, nie znosi gdy jest smutna albo coś jej grozi. Gotów w stanie dla niej oddać życie. Co do wrogów Psiego Patrolu to nie lubi ich, ignoruje jej często albo mówi z sarkazmem, arogancją. Kiedy przyjedzie co do czego nie zawaha się zaatakować. Umiejętności Piesek ma dużą wiedzę na temat burz, jakie są, jak się zachować itp. Zna całą terminologię z nimi związaną. Jest dość silny, jak i szybki. Robi dość dobre zdjęcia. Jest dobrym surferem oraz dobrze gra w koszykówkę jak i siatkówkę. Nie źle wychodzi mu Hop Hop Boogie. Rodzina * Cola- mama. * Graphite- tata. * Lumia- siostra. * Gretha- siostra. * Rory- brat. * Fay- dziewczyna. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Jason Marsden * Wersja polska- Marcin Kudełka Biografia Grant urodził się jako pierwszy z miotu w jesienny wieczór, potem jego rodzeństwo. Od zawsze kiedy pamięta fascynowały go burze i jako pierwszy oglądał je z okna. Potem zaczął o nich się dowiadywać i czytać. Swoją wiedzę dzielił z rodzeństwem. Tak dorastał. Pewnego dnia napotkał Fay podczas "łowienia" jednej burzy. Postanowili działać wtedy razem, przez ten czas chwilę się poznali. Było w niej coś co powodowało, że nie mógł oderwać od niej spojrzenia. Po tym razie zostali ekipą pościgową, często goniąc burze, robiąc im zdjęcia i nagrywając. Podczas jednej z gonitw natrafili na Psi Patrol, i zostali jego członkami. Odznaka Jest to wielowarstwowy wał szkwałowy/chmura szelfowa. Na niej jest czerwony napis Adventure Bay Storm Chasing. Strój Regularny i na misje- 'wtedy nosi jego okulary słoneczne wraz z zwykłą czarną koszulą z białą chmurą burzową, pod tym ma napis ''Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. '' '''Mission PAW- '''ma wtedy czarno- biały hełm z czarno- białym strojem, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Ma także okulary słoneczne. '''Air Pup- '''ma wtedy czarny- hełm z białą chmurą burzową u góry. Jego strój jest biało- czarny z chmurami burzowymi i piorunami. Na klatce piersiowej ma napisane ''Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. '' '''Sea Patrol-' wtedy ma czarno- biały hełm ze wstawkami błękitu i żółci. Jego skafander także jest czarno- biały z błękitnymi wstawkami i żółtymi. Na klatce piersiowej gdzie widnieje błękitny pas na czarno ma napisane Adventure Bay Storm Chaser. ''Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy ma czarno- biały hełm z przysłoną, jak i skafander w tych kolorach. Na przednich łapach z obu stron ma ten sam napis co zwykle. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''ma wtedy białą panamę w szare wstawki moro, tak jak i kamizelka. Napis ma na przodzie panamy. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. Ma także okulary słoneczne. '''Winter Patrol-' wtedy ma czarno- białą czapkę oraz kurtkę z kapturem w tych samych kolorach. Na przedzie kurtki pisze białymi literami ten sam napis co zwykle. Na oczach ma także gogle narciarskie. 'Mighty Pup- '''jego maska wydaje się jakby z boku była Cumulonimbusem. Jest cała czarna, jego strój jest czarny w białe piorunki, oraz napis z przodu. Na plecach ma także szarego Cumulonimbusa. Końcówki stroju są białe. Gdy aktywuje się jego moc łapy świecą cię na biało, mocą pieska jest tworzenie chmur burzowych i wałów szkwałowych. '''Soul Patrol- '''jest wtedy mieszanką orła, gdyż ma jego skrzydła z wilkiem jak i lisem. Ciało ma wilcze ogon i uszy lisa. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- ' jest to czarny Volkswagen, dzieli go wspólnie z Fay. Dzięki pewnym ulepszeniom, może podzielić się na dwa motocykle. 'Mission PAW- '''wtedy jest to czarno- biały mini Van mający u góry antenę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol-' pływa wtedy czarno-białą motorówkę, mającą wstawki żółci i błękitu. U góry ma antenę, jednak gdy się wciśnie odpowiedni guzik, może przemienić się w niewielki helikopter, po to aby szybko usunąć się z terenów wodnych. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Space Pup-' piesek lata wtedy czarno-białym wahadłowcem, który z tyłu od kokpitu ma wielki ekran na którym widać zdjęcia radarowe z ziemi, może je powiększać. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jeździ wtedy białym Vanem w szare wstawki moro. Dostosowany jest do jazdy po dżungli. U góry ma antenę, zaś zza siedzeniem kierowcy pustą przestrzeń gdzie trzyma rzeczy. '''Winter Patrol- '''psiak ma wtedy czarno- biały Jeep, który może jeździć po śniegu, może włączyć też tryb poduszkowca. U góry ma antenę. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- aparat, telefon, modele numeryczne, radar, radar burzowy, radar wyładowań, czujniki, prognoza burzowa, skany radarowe, mapa opadów. 'Mission PAW- '''w hełmie gogle termowizyjne, w plecaku, aparat, telefon, czujniki, radar burzowy, radar, telefon, modele numeryczne, prognoza burzowa, radar tornad. '''Air Pup- '''naddźwiękowe skrzydła, radar, radar burz, radar tornad, aparat, telefon, modele numeryczne, czujniki, radar wyładowań, prognoza burzowa. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper- napęd wodny, radar, radar burz, radar tornad, aparat, telefon, modele numeryczne, radar wyładowań, butla z tlenem. '''Space Pup- '''butla z tlenem, radar, radar burz, radar tornad, aparat, prognoza burzowa, skany radarowe, jet- pack 700 km/h. '''Jungle Pup- '''modele numeryczne, radar, radar burz i tornad, radar wyładowań, mapa opadów, czujniki, prognoza burzowa, telefon i aparat. '''Winter Patrol- '''termos, mapa opadów, modele numeryczne, prognoza burzowa, radar, czujniki, aparat, telefon, koc termiczny. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Fay, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Burze. # Łowić burze. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Lato. # Superkomórki i ich widok. # Lody. # Słońce. # Ciepłe dni. # Dobro. # Wycieczki. # Gonitwy za burzą. # Nocne burze # Wiosnę Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Zła. # Bez burza # Gdy Fay jest smutna. # Gdy Fay coś grozi. # Nudy # Chłodu # Zimy # Kłamstwa Hobby # Burze # Siłowanie # Bieganie # Fotografia # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Koszykówka # Siatkówka Strach # Fay może coś się stać. Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Łajka Zachodniosyberyjska. # Ma 60 cm wzrostu. # Z jego miotu jest najstarszy. # Bardzo często, prawie nigdy nie chodzi bez jego okularów słonecznych zazwyczaj zaciągniętych do góry, lub czasem na oczy. # Piesek tworzy z Fay ekipę pościgową. # Jest przystojny, nawet bardzo. # On i Fay to para. # Jego auto na zwykłe misje dzieli na spółkę z Fay. # Zna całą terminologię związaną z burzami, jak się zachować podczas nich itp. # Zawsze się cieszy gdy widzi jakieś superkomórki burzowe. # Robi dobre zdjęcia. # Znany jest z tego, że często wypuszcza relacje na żywo, które może Psi Patrol oglądać oraz Zatoka Przygód. # Często broni Fay, gdy ktoś mówi, że za bardzo jest sarkastyczna. # Bardzo lubi lato jak i ciepłe dni. Galeria Grant.PNG Untitled55-1.png|OMG!OMG!! OMD! To jest takie arcypiekne i urocze ������ kocham to całym serduszkiem❤️❤️ Narysowane przez KruchyWafel Fay X Grant.PNG|Ups ������ Grant driving car while Fay is asleep on dashboard.PNG|Gdy Fay zaśnie na tablicy rozdzielczej... FayXGrantByShiru.png|OMG! OMD! To jest takie arcypiekne i urocze �������� kocham to ❤️❤️ Wielkie wielkie dzięki❤️❤️❤️Narysowane Rusty Hermiona Fay and Grant Screenshot edit.PNG Rusty Hermiona Grant and Fay as storm phenomena when they re mad.PNG|Takie memo coś xD Grant and Fay with shelf cloud behind them December Challenge 2 Day 22 Clouds.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 22 ''Chmury GrantAndFayByShiraz.png|OMG! To jest boskie �� klimat Walentynek, cienie, postacie, tło, miłość ���� kapitalne ❤️ Arcyś ❤️Narysowane przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Łajka Zachodniosyberyjska Kategoria:Łajki Zachodniosyberyjskie Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Najstarszy z miotu Kategoria:Łowca burz Kategoria:Łowcy burz Kategoria:Łowca tornad Kategoria:Łowcy tornad Kategoria:Łowca Burz Kategoria:Łowcy Burz Kategoria:Ekipa Pościgowa